


A little too late

by barrowman_angel



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrowman_angel/pseuds/barrowman_angel
Summary: Serena realizes its a little too late short story





	A little too late

Serena had been talking to Alex for quite some time about Bernie there was so much to say, Serena was angry at Alex for coming and finding out that both her and Bernie were going to get married before Bernie died. 

“Oh and one more thing” said Alex as she got up to leave Serena’s office “I found this in Bernie’s things seems it’s addressed to you but she never got round to sending it”

“And I bet you’ve read it” Serena snapped 

“No of course not I wouldn’t dare read anything so personal, we always respected each other’s privacy” Alex explained as she handed Serena a letter and left the room. 

Serena looked at the envelope in her hand; it indeed was addressed to her in Bernie’s distinctive handwriting. Serena always loved that about Bernie she always had neat handwriting. Serena opened the envelope to find a very neatly hand written letter. 

My dearest Serena being out here gives you a lot of time to think especially at night, these thoughts have been going around my head since I left the UK. I don’t really know if it’s the right thing to do sending you this letter but here goes. I never really believed in love at first sight even when I first saw you I tried to deny all the feelings, but the longer we worked together the stronger they became till there was a time where I could no longer hide them from you. That day I first kissed you in theater was one of the best things thinking that you felt the same. Looking back I realized you didn’t well not at first. But in time it seems you grew to love me. But for a long while afterwards I was so blinded with love for you, you made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered anymore now that I had found you. It was so hard being away from you all the time I did think a few times of jacking it all in and getting on the next plane back to you. Still blinded with love I even forgave you for sleeping with someone half your age. But that wasn’t enough was it, nothing I did was enough I gave you my whole heart and soul. But that love you had for me didn’t grow enough I felt as if you never gave as much time and effort to this relationship as I did. I really couldn’t stay with someone who didn’t love me as much as I love them, it just wasn’t right. I am with my ex Alex again as I need to be with someone who loves me just as much as I love them. A relationship is about both people giving 100% and when one isn’t it’s not worth trying to hold on. But because I split up with you doesn’t mean I don’t still love you I’ve always loved you and always will. You are the love of my life even if we can’t be together anymore. Although if you ever did get to read this one day and change your mind I would be on the first plane back to you. I know that sounds stupid after all I wrote here, but I really miss you more than anything. I miss your laugh; your smile and the way your hugs would make me feel better after a long hard day at work. You were all I ever wanted but I wasn’t enough for you, just thinking about what we had together is making me cry. Where ever I go in life I will always take you in my heart. Hope your well love you always and forever Bernie xxx  
Serena was crying after reading that letter, Ric entered the office and saw Serena crying

“She loved me more than anything and I let her go, I could have been with her now. She would still be here if I’d have given more to the relationship” Serena cried 

“It’s a little too late for that now I found out that years ago” said Ric as he gave Serena a hug


End file.
